Taken
by Potters-girl1344
Summary: What would you do if the people you cared about most were being threatened, what lengths would you go to save them? What happens when the people that matter to you most are... taken? Rated T
1. Chattin over dinner

**Story is set before Kyo finds out Tohru loves him. The group goes to a ski lodge for winter break and the girls get a stalker. What will happen when the guy or guys follow her home? Will Kyo, Yuki and Haru be able to work together to protect her, or will they lose the ones they love forever?**

**Yes i know cheesy summary im not very good at it but the story will be good i promise :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket or any of its characters, (If i did Rin and Haru would have been in it a whole hell of alot more and there would be a whole lotta less tohru ha ha) . I only own the plot so review and don't sue ha ha. This is my second story, I'm trying to tackle two stories at once so go easy on me pleaze :).**

**Chapter 1: Chattin over dinner**

"Tohru," A deep voice called from door way leading to the living room. Tohru tucked her brown hair behind her ear and turned to the orange haired boy leaning against the door frame. "What are we having for dinner?" He asked.

"Yuki wants to have Meso Soup." Tohru said hesitantly, she knew Kyo didn't like meso soup, she was sure she would make it up to him though. He sighed loudly and clenched his fist. "Of course I can always make something else with it Kyo, what do you want for dinner tonight?" Tohru said quickly, walking over to the tall orange haired teen. He opened his red eyes and shook his head with a smile on his face.  
"It's ok, don't worry so much." Kyo said messing up her hair. Tohru smiled and asked again what he wanted for dinner this time he answered. "ok, salmon."

"Yes Sir!" Tohru grinned brightly, Kyo smiled back, patted her head and turned to leave the kitchen, nearly running into the unaware Yuki. "Watch it you damn rat," Kyo glared, moving past him. Yuki turned and watched Kyo walk away. Tohru turned back to the stove and continued stirring the soup.

"Miss Honda would you like any help?" Yuki asked walking to her side. "Oh no I couldn't ask that of you!" Tohru smiled going to the fridge and got out a medium sized piece of salmon for Kyo and herself. "Oh no, I insist." Yuki smiled and started stirring the soup for her. "Well... ok." Tohru said quietly. She put the salmon on the stove and worked side by side with Yuki.

"Hello my little mouse and our young blossom," Shigure called from the door way. Tohru and Yuki whipped around startled. "Oh how skiddish you guys are, were you doing something inappropriate in here?" Shigure chuckled. Tohru turned a deep shade of red, and Yuki walked over to Shigure and smacked the back of his head.

"Ow, Yuki's hitting me, sweet Tohru stop this Barbarian," Shigure cried. "Hey, whats going on?" Kyo said walking in. "I just discovered Tohru and Yuki's secret time together and Yuki started hitting me." Shigure said crawling away from the now annoyed Yuki. "Sorry I asked," Kyo rolled his eyes and sat down at the table. Tohru and Yuki started dishing plates and filling glasses while Shigure and Kyo too

"Dinner time all for me dinner time," Shigure sang waving his fork in the air. "Watch it Shigure your going to hurt yourself, or Miss Honda" Yuki said sitting beside him and taking a bite of his meso soup. Tohru finally sat down as well in her usual spot beside Kyo. "Winter break is coming soon am I right?" Shigure asked between mouthfuls.

"Yes this is the last week of school before it," Tohru said excitedly. Shigure nodded and everyone went silent for a few minutes seeing that Shigure for once looked deep in thought. "I was thinking... why don't we go to the Ski lodge for winter break?" he said taking another big bite. "Oh thats a great idea!" Tohru squealed.

"Wait... why?" Kyo asked suspiciously. Shigure smiled and stirred his soup absent mindedly. "Well for many reasons, we need to get out of the house, it will be fun, and my editor is driving me crazy I need to get away." Shigure laughed. Yuki rolled his eyes and took another bite of his soup. "And I think we should bring Isuzu and Hatsuharu with us as well," Shigure added.

"What? Why her? Why him?" Kyo snapped smacking his fork on the table. "Calm down Kyon-kyon. You don't have to be by them at all if you wish not to be, but you do have to share a room with him." Shigure added quietly hoping Kyo wouldn't hear. He did. "I am not sharing a room with Haru!" he yelled, Tohru's eyes widened as she watched Kyo and Shigure arguing.

"Fine don't go stupid cat," Yuki muttered.

"what was that you damn rat?" Kyo yelled.

"Stu...pid...cat" Yuki sounded out the syllables for him. "Guys can we please not fight, this is a great idea that Shigure has." Tohru pleaded quietly. Kyo and Yuki both shut up and continued there meal. "You guys are so whipped." Haru appeared through the door, with Rin by his side. "You don't know what your talking about you damn punk." Kyo muttered finishing his salmon. "At least I'm not still a virgin." Haru said with a wicked smile on his face. Kyo turned bright red and Rin smacked Haru on the back of his head.

"W-well I didn't know you guys were coming I would have made more dinner." Tohru said worriedly. Haru shook his head, "I already ate and you probably wouldn't have gotten Rin here to eat anyway so its ok. So you aren't going on the trip Kyo?" Haru asked slyly. "I guess I'm going to have to keep Tohru company." He added. Tohru blushed tomato red and Yuki choked on his food. "Want to bet on that?" Kyo said standing up.

"Wow you are whipped dude." He laughed. "No don't worry Rin is more than what I can handle," He said wrapping his arm around his girlfriend. Kyo rolled his eyes and Rin smacked him again. "So you are going now?" Haru asked.

"I never said I wasn't going." Kyo grumbled picking up his and Tohru's finished plates. "K-Kyo you don't have to do that, I'm more than capable." She said grabbing the remainder of the dishes off the table. Kyo ignored her and walked out of the kitchen, with Shigure falling close behind him.

The rest of the night went by, the same as usual for everyone. Haru and Rin were staying the rest of the week. Tohru couldn't wait for winter break to start. She would be able to go skiing and maybe, just maybe become better friends with Rin.

**Read and Review: Please please tell me what you think. I need to know what you guys think of the story before I can continue it much further because if you guys don't like it I'm not going to continue it. It does get better trust me, I'm just one of those people who have slow beginnings. Again please just click the green button, reviews don't have to be paragraphs long just please leave something. **


	2. Last Week and Log Cabins

**Second Chapter Woot Woot! This is exciting. I want to think AnimeHearter and ZyeIN for reviewing the last chapter, and for being my first two reviewers ever ha ha. **

**I am going to try to write in first person this chapter tell me if I should continue in first or go back to third.**

**Disclaimer: Do you have to write these each time? I don't own fruits basket or its characters**

Chapter 2: Last week of school, and the Log cabins

I couldn't believe how fast the first semester of senior year has gone by. It was already the last week of the first semester. After this week is over me and half the Sohma's get to go to the ski lodge for winter break. I thought to myself excitedly, I was so excited but i dont like the fact that Shigure was paying for me, I would have to do something to make it up to him.

"Tohru," A raven haired girl called from down the hall. My mood heighted as I saw my two best friends walking towards me.

"Hana!" I smiled reaching her and Uo.

"Do you want to go camping with us at the beach for winter break?" Uo asked.

"I'm sorry," I frowned, I wanted to go, I did but I already had plans with the Sohma's. "I cant I'm go-- wait what? Why are you guys going to the beach in winter? Your going to catch a cold or something." I practically yelled. I didn't like the fact that they were going to the beach of all places in the middle of December.

"No we aren't, we'll bring warm clothes. No worries Tohru," Uo laughed. "So, are you doing something with carrot top this winter break?"" She winked. I blushed, not really knowing why.

"Well, actually yes but Yuki, Shigure and Haru are going too." I smiled, I didn't tell them that Isuzu was going, since Uo and Hana didn't know who she was anyway. "We're going to a ski lodge." I concluded.

"Have fun," Uo smiled. "But if one of them touches you in a way you don't want to be touched, tell me which one and I'll take care of them." Uo winked.

"Oh, no they would never do that! Haru has a girlfriend and Kyo and Yuki wouldn't ever hurt me," I half yelled in panic, people were starting to stop and stare making me blush.. Uo burst out laughing and Hana smiled.

"Oh Tohru... I was just... kidding," Uo said between laughs. "We know they wouldn't do that." she finished. A few moments later the bell rang signaling the start of first period. **(I'm not completely sure how it is like in Japan, so please excuse it if I got some of the things wrong,)**

**********)(**********

The rest of the week went by smoothly for me and the Sohma's. Hatori had decided to come along and it was Saturday, everyone was excited and getting packed to go the the ski lodge. After some time everything and everyone was packed in Hatori car. **(I know Hatori's car isn't big enough to do that but bare with me I didn't want any other Sohma coming so pretend his car is bigger lol.) **

It was a long drive, and it was dark when we finally went around the last corner of the mountain. The sight I saw was amazing. There were numerous amount of cabins most lit up inside and I big building in the middle. Because it was dark, the darkness behind and around the cabins seemed to go on forever.

"Its beautiful," I gasped, leaning over Kyo to stick my head out the window. The car was only going five miles and hour anyway, I wouldn't get hurt. Kyo lightly grabbed my arm and pulled me back to my original position between him and Yuki.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you need to risk your life to see it," Kyo grumbled rolling up the window. Risking my life? We were only going five miles an hour. Kyo somehow saw my questioning look, probably because of his cat like eyes. "their is a cliff two feet from the door that drops straight down for a hundred feet," he answered. My mouth dropped open, what if the door would have opened? What if I would have fallen out the window? I shuddered at the thought and leaned back against the seat.

"Ya, wouldn't want you hurt before we even stopped the car," Haru chuckled. I heard a small smack and Haru saying ow, I was guessing Isuzu smacked him on the back of the head. "Why do you keep doing that?" he whined.

"Why do you blame me? It was the fairies," Rin mocked.

"Ah yes, vicious little things those are, but where do they come from? Where do they go? It's a mystery." Haru said quietly. Everyone burst out laughing besides Rin and Hatori.

"Honestly Haru..." Yuki whispered. I let out a slight giggle, and realized the car had stopped moving. We were here. I looked out the front window and saw that we were parked in front of one of the only two story cabins and it had a balcony that went around the whole top floor.

"Miss Honda aren't you coming?" Yuki asked. I turned to look at him and he was holding both mine and his own bags. I hastily got out of the car, my foot got caught on the way out making me trip, landing face first in the cold snow. "Miss Honda are you alright?" he asked as I picked myself up, brushing off as much snow as I could. I blushed at the embarrassment.

"I'm fine, here let me take that," I said reaching for my bag, he jerked it away before I could get it.

"No, its ok." Yuki smiled,

"Thanks Yuki," I smiled back. Kyo walked around the car and came up to the two of us, then i walked side by side with him and Kyo into the beautiful log cabin.

**A/N: This is a Kyo and Tohru story, not a Yuki and Tohru story just making sure that, that was clear. So how was the first person point of view? Was it better or worse than the third person? I would like to know before I add another chapter. Sorry that I couldn't update right away, school is starting and I'm not going to have time to update all the time, between homework, cheer leading, hanging out with friends and gymnastics I'm not sure I'll be able to update very often.**

**Don't give up on me though. I will update when I have the time. I promise. **

**By the way Rin will probably be OOC because i want to have her open up to Tohru and stuff so she'll be a little happier and stuff then in the manga.**


	3. Apologies

**Disclaimer: don't own fruits basket blah blah blah**

**I tried making this chapter longer, sorry that it hasn't gotten very good so far I'm working on it ha ha, this chapter is more towards the feelings inside Tohru, Kyo and a little Yuki then anything else :)**

**Tohru POV**

"It's beautiful," I whispered looking around the cabin. The inside was all white, with white furniture and white carpet. Everything in the house looked expensive, and it seemed like the stuff you didn't touch because you were afraid you would break it. The cabin looked bigger on the inside then it did out. There were two staircases on the bottom floor, one in the back and one on the left. The living room and kitchen were together like one huge room, that took up most of the bottom floor. But back in the back there was a small hallway I guessed led to a bathroom and a bedroom.

"We come here almost every winter," Shigure said setting his bags down. "We actually own this cabin, most people only rent." He smiled, I was so relieved, this means he didn't have to pay for me. "Kyo you'll be sharing a room with Haru, Tohru with Isuzu, and Yuki with Ha'ri"

"What!!! I'm not sharing a room with that punk ass kid!" Kyo yelled.

"Haru is hardly a kid, hes only a year younger then you." Yuki spoke quietly.

"Shut up you damn rat, no one asked your opinion!" Kyo growled.

"Stupid cat," Yuki smiled, obviously finding Kyo's reactions humorous.

"You girly man!" Kyo yelled, hitting Yuki. I turned to Rin who rolled her eyes at the wrestling boys. I would have been trying to stop it by now but after living with them for two years, it became an ordinary thing. But thinking about it, this was the first time in... well a long time. Yuki then kicked Kyo in gut sending him flying backwards.

"Kyo!" I gasped, running over to him.

"Just... get away from me," he snapped quickly going up the nearby stairs. I froze, Kyo never talks like that to me anymore...

"Miss Honda did you hear me?" I snapped back into reality to come face to face with Yuki.

"No sorry," I mumbled staring at my feet.

"I asked if you wanted to go to the restaurant for dinner, or if you wanted to eat here." He said with a worried look on his face.

"Actually I'm not hungry, I'm just going to go to bed now. Good night everyone." I said bowing and heading for the stairs.

"You and Isuzu's room is the second door on the left." Shigure called. I nodded and continued up the stairs. When I reached the second floor I was amazed. There was a door on the right, I was guessing a bathroom then it opened up to a lounge room, over in the corner was another door, I wasn't sure what was in there. I continued staying close to the left. The first door on the left was open, I looked in as I was passing to see Kyo's red eyes staring right back into mine. I turned away as quickly as I looked and opened me and Isuzu's room.

Kyo's point of view

"Kyo!" I heard Tohru gasp, and saw her running over to me. I don't want her pity, I don't want to seem weak, plus I'm so angry I said the worst thing I have said to her in a very long time.

"Just... get away from me," I regretted the words as they were coming out of my mouth. Seeing her face drop, knowing I was the one who made it drop, hurt. I couldn't apologize, especially with everyone right there so I walked upstairs.

Damn it, I cant believe I said that to her. All she wanted was to help and I had to go and freak out on her. I am a stupid cat... in the middle of my rant I heard soft footsteps on the stairs. It was probably Hatori or Shigure going to freak out on me, not like I don't feel bad enough already.

I watched outside my door until the person came into view. It wasn't either of who I thought was going to be, but there was Tohru and she looked at me, but as quickly as our eyes met she dropped her gaze and went into the room next door.

I had to fix this, I had no right to say the things I said.

Tohru POV

"Tohru?" I heard Kyo call from outside the room. I didn't give him an answer, just sat on the bed. He eventually opened the door and stepped in.

"What do you want Kyo?" I asked, I realized that I would have never said any of this to any of the Sohma's but getting yelled at by the ones you care for starts getting to you after awhile. Even me the girl who never says mean things, can get hurt and mad.

"I want to say I'm sorry, I didn't mean the things I said. I was just mad at Yuki and my pride got hurt I didn't want you to see me lose like that." Kyo said every word getting quieter then the last. I smiled, I couldn't stay mad long, especially when Kyo, the boy who never apologizes to anyone gives me that good of an apology.

"Its ok Kyo," I smiled, he came and sat down beside me on the bed and leaned back on his arms.

"No it isn't ok, you were worried about me and I just yelled at you, I feel like such a dick." he mumbled, I frowned.

"You aren't though," I didn't know what else to say, here he was pouring all of this on me and there I was with tiny little things that don't mean much.

"You give me to much credit." he chuckled sitting up again. I realized then that he didn't smell like usual, its weird to say but he didn't smell like the cologne he usually wore.

"Kyo, did you change the cologne you wear?" I blushed, I cant believe I just asked him that. He cocked an eyebrow, something I have rarely ever seen him do.

"Yes," he said warily. I nodded and laughed slightly. "Do you like the other one better?" he asked, I felt my cheeks grow warm again. He took that as a yes, grinned and stood up. Without realizing it I reached out and grabbed the bottom of his shirt, he turned and grabbed my hand.

"Hm?" he smiled. I blushed realizing that he was still holding me my hand.

"S-sorry I just wanted to say, don't pick on Haru too much, I want everyone to have a good time." I said. He thought about that for a moment.

"Ok, but if he starts it, I'm going to argue back." Kyo grinned. I nodded in agreement, he started walking, still holding my hand until he couldn't reach anymore. "Good night Tohru," he called from the door.

"Good night Kyo." I called back, right as he was leaving Isuzu came in.

"Tell me everything," she smiled after closing the door and sitting down beside me. I liked this Rin, she was nice, happy and talked. It was different from when I first met her she was rude, and silent. So I told her, everything that happened upstairs, thankfully it wasn't very long, but I blushed a few times when going into detail and she picked on me for it.

"Do you love him?" she asked. My eyes widened, no I didn't love kyo, I mean yes as a family member, but did I _Love_ him? No, I couldn't, either way he doesn't return my feelings anyway, wait what feelings. I don't feel for him, Oh stop kidding yourself yes you do. My mind argued back and forth, finally I answered.

"Yes..."

**A/N: This ones longer than my other chapters, I'm pretty happy about that. Is it going to slow? I wrote in first person because it didn't seem right when I wrote it in third, I couldn't get the emotions right. Well Review please Loves you all!!!! **

**Oh and random fact: My favorite animal is a Llama ha ha**


	4. Unwanted Visitors

**I'm so happy that I've got reviews ^_^. I'm glad you guys like this, it just popped into my head one day and I decided to write it down ha ha. Well I hope you guys like this chapter as much as you did the last one. **

**Oh and I know Haru and Kyo wouldn't get along this well if they were forced to share a room, but In my story they are going to be friends. It will just help the story in my opinion.**

**Chapter 4: The slopes and a unwanted visitor**

I cant believe I just said that out loud. My face burned crimson and I covered my mouth with my hand. Rin's head whipped up and her wide eyes met mine. They soon turned comforting and she nodded in understanding.

"It's not really news Tohru, no need to get embarrassed. Everyone already knows." Isuzu smiled and patted me on the back. I gasped, how could everybody know something if I didn't know myself? Did that mean Kyo knew? Wait knew what? Dang it, I needed to get this figured out, I was starting to confuse myself.

"Isuzu... how do you know when your in love?" I asked.

"well, does your heart race when you see him? Do you hate being away from him for any measure of time? Do you think about him at random times? I don't know, you just know when you are." She replied, standing off and stripping down to her under garments. She then walked over to her bag and grabbed a tank top and short shorts.

"Your minds fighting against itself isn't it." she asked slipping them on. I nodded knowing she was looking at me.

"Thats how it was when I fell in love with Haru." she said climbing back into the bed, and turning off the light. I climbed in the other side, still dressed in my skirt and t-shirt. Not really caring about my clothing at the moment I turned away from Isuzu and stared out the opening in the curtain. That was the only thing wrong with this room, almost the full wall was glass, partially because of the sliding glass door that led to the balcony, opening it meant everyone on that side of the building could see you.

"Don't think about it to hard Tohru, just kind of pay attention to the thoughts you get when you see Kyo, and stuff you'll realize if you do love him or not." Isuzu said. I didn't reply and after a few I could hear the rhythmic noises of Rin's breathing.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kyo's POV

I lay in bed staring at the ceiling, that went better then what I thought. But then again it was Tohru, it didn't take much for her to forgive you. Soon Haru entered the room, and sat down on his bed on the other side of the room as mine.

"So, you apologized to Tohru?" Haru asked.

"Of course," I whispered.

"Well thats good, I'm not going to say anything more on what happened earlier, I know you feel bad, and I'm warning you now that Yuki wants to give you a pretty thorough talk about you being rude to Tohru." Haru said laying on his side facing me. I sighed loudly and rolled my eyes.

"Why doesn't he just mind his own damn business, it seems like you can do that just fine, but when it comes to Yuki, one wrong thing said to Tohru and he doesn't leave you alone about it."

"Your the same way," Haru stated, I turned to him and propped my head up on my elbow.

"No... well, ok yes I do get like that but I don't keep badgering, I yell at them then and there not keep on about it after words, nothing Yuki's going to say is going to change anything and he needs to realize that." Kyo growled. Haru sighed and stood up, grabbing some basketball shorts and changed in the closet.

"Or he needs to realize that Tohru doesn't like him like that," Haru muttered returning to his bed. I ignored him and turned towards the window, watching the moon through the crack in the curtain. There was no more conversing between me and Haru but it seemed like sharing a room with him wasn't going to be so bad after all.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tohru POV

"No I cant do it," I screamed looking down the mountain. Snow was falling slowly and this particular snow route was practically empty.

"Come on Tohru," Isuzu nudged me, Haru, Kyo and Yuki had already went down, them and their competitive natures. Isuzu was waiting for me to go but honestly I thought I was going to die if it went down.

"O-ok," I stuttered, failing at trying to sound confident. I started down screaming the whole time. I made it down but just barely, Kyo heard me and turned at the same time I collided with him knocking him down and landing on him, strangely he didn't transform.

"Tohru are you ok?" he asked worried.

"Uh, Y-yah," I said shaken. "I'm so sorry," I added as I climbed my way off of him, realizing he was using his old cologne that he used to always wear. He stood up and brushed himself off.

"Its ok," he chuckled.

"why didn't you transform?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, probably because there is too much fabric in the way." he answered. I nodded and turned to see Isuzu make it down way more gracefully then myself.

"Aw, Rin why don't you tackle me like that?" Haru joked making me and Kyo blush slightly. Rin thought about it for a moment and took her ski's off, she ran and jumped on Haru making him fall backwards.

"there is that better?" Rin asked straddling him.

"Much," Haru said in a husky voice.

"Perv," Rin smacked him affectionately and got off him. "Well, I'm doubting Tohru will go down again considering what happened last time, what shall we do now?" she asked.

"I say we go to the hot tub," Haru said.

"Hot tub?" I asked excitedly, I loved hot tubs, and pools, heck I love all water.

"No," Kyo pouted.

"Then its settled were going to the hot tubs," Rin grinned.

Entering the huge building Yuki led us to the a staircase that led down, after following it we finally arrived. I gasped, it was beautiful there were a few hot tubs and a huge indoor swimming pool.

"Wow!" I smiled, following the Sohma's to a vacant hot tub. Rin stripped right as we got there, revealing her black bikini and tied her obnoxiously long hair up in a bun. Following her I stripped, blushing as I realized all the guys were watching us. My bathing suit was a deep blood red and I had to say it went well with my skin.

The boys took there shirts off and I had to keep my attention on the bubbling water so I didn't stare at Kyo. It wasn't the first time I had seen him shirtless, actually he usually walked around Shigure's shirtless all the time. But now thinking about what I said last night, I didn't ignore it like I used too. He had a very sculpted body, it wasn't outrageously muscled, nor was it to lanky, it was perfectly in the middle.

I looked over at Yuki, he was more lanky then Kyo was and didn't have the muscle, it was more feminine a well. Turning to Haru, he didn't have a bad body either, lighter then Kyo but just as toned.

What was I doing? I never thought about boys and muscles. I shook my head and looked over at Rin, thats when I realized that the group was talking.

"-i do really want a Llama though," I heard Rin say.

"We aren't getting a llama." Haru sighed, obviously they have argued over this before.

"I love llama's," I blurted out. They all turned to me with slightly confused faces.

"what?" I asked. They all shook their heads and smiled. Kyo then brought up martial arts and got in a argument with the other boys about what was their favorite move or something. I didn't understand their fascination with martial arts but I was happy that they weren't being rude to each other on this vacation.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

We all got in the hot tub, wow I never saw Tohru in a bikini before. I mentally kicked myself, I didn't need to be thinking about that, I felt like some kind of pervert. Trying to get the picture out of my mind I decided to start a conversation.

"If you could have any kind of animal what would you get?" I asked randomly, I noticed Tohru's fascination with the water and cocked an eye brow, obviously she was embarrassed about something or was in deep thought.

"Llama!" Rin shouted. I turned to her and sighed.

"I meant one that isn't already demesticated."

"i do really want a llama though." Rin sighed.

"We aren't getting a llama." Haru sighed, it was obvious that they had been over this before.

"I love llama's" Tohru blurted, all of us turned to her, it was like she had been spacing out the whole time, which knowing her she probably was.

"what?" she asked sheepishly. We all shook our heads and started talking about martial arts, thats when they showed up.

"Hey ladies," the dark haired one said.

"Get lost," Rin snapped.

"Oh vicious are you? Why don't you come hang out with me and my friends over here?" the blonde smiled. I saw Haru tense beside me. "You can bring this cute thing with you," he winked down at Tohru.

"They aren't going with you anywhere," Haru growled.

"Ya so get lost," I glared.

"I think the ladies can decide that for themselves," the dark haired one said back.

"whats your problem? I already told you to get lost," Rin sneered.

"Ok, ok, but we will be back." the blonde winked and they walked back to the big group of boys in the corner.

"Faggot's," Haru grumbled. I couldn't have agreed more, who do they think they are? And what did they mean by 'we will be back'? They wont if me and Haru had anything to do with it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After the encounter with the boys we left and went back to the cabin, relaxing in the lounge until eleven.

"Tohru come here," Isuzu called from our bedroom, I nodded and followed her in. she led me to the side of the room with the curtain and pulled the string.

"We haven't came out here yet." she smiled, I nodded in agreement. We walked out on the balcony and looked up at the moon, it was really nice out here.

"Hey its those chicks," we heard a familiar voice call from below us, it was those boys from the hot tub. "Hey ladies, why don't you come down here and we can show you a good time,"

"Fuck off," Rin yelled.

"Oh don't be like that, we can come up their if you want us too," one of them laughed, it was obvious they had been drinking.

"lets just go back inside," I whispered pulling on her arm. She let me drag her inside.

"those guys are assholes," she grumbled, turning off the light and laying in the bed. I did the same and sighed. There are always guys like that, everything is ok, it will be back to normal tomorrow, we'd probably go snowboarding again or something. I drifted off to sleep at the thought of Kyo teaching me how to ski.

I heard movemeant in the room, thinking it was Isuzu, I rolled over and tried to get back to sleep.

"shit," I heard, and it diffenetly wasn't Isuzu, and the voice was much closer than I thought. I shook isuzu, trying not to attract attention from the people in the room. Horror struck me, who was in here, I didn't recognize the voice but it was a male I knew that. What was going to happen to us? What did they want.

"What Tohru," Rin grumbled. Dang it, I was hoping it wouldn't of woke her. I heard the sliding glass door open quickly.

"what the hell was that?" Rin bolted straight up.

"I don't know thats why I shook you," I whispered. She frantically got out of the bed and opened the curtain... The only sign of anyone being in here was that the door was wide open and there was a guy dressed in black running down the path.

**So what do you guys think? Was it too slow? Tell me what you think :) thanks for reading, please review :). loves you all!!!**


	5. Unexpected Reactions

Taken Chapter five! Thank you everyone that has reviewed. I love you guys so much please keep it up!!!!

Chapter 5: Unexpected Reactions

Tohru POV

Isuzu whipped around, ran to the bed, grabbed me and pulled me out of our shared bedroom in a matter of seconds. I didn't understand the thoughts going threw her head but I was pretty sure that she was more angry then scared. We yanked open the boys' room and stormed in.

Kyo POV

I was yanked out of my bed by a very angry Rin, and before I could process that the girls were indeed in our room, Rin started shaking Haru in a very violent manner. I could see Tohru's silluette in the slight moonlight at the foot of my bed. She had her arms crossed and her eyes kept darting towards the sliding glass door behind the curtain. Leave it to my increased cat eye sight to catch that.

"What the hell is your problem?" I asked Rin standing up and putting my blanket back in its original spot on the bed.

"Some guy just walked into our room through the sliding glass door that's what my problem is," Rin half screamed. My eyes darted towards Tohru instantly. Her eye sight was yet again focused on the closed door.

"What?" Haru growled, climbing out of his bed and headed towards the glass wall. He opened the curtain slightly and peered out. "There is no one outside, are you sure that there was a guy in your room? It might have been a nightmare." I could tell that Haru was trying to convince himself more than anything.

"I'm sure, once he left after hearing me say something, he left the door open and I saw a guy running down the path when I looked out," Rin explained, Tohru started shaking and once again I wished that I didn't have this damn curse. Then I would be able to hold her when she was scared and comfort her.

"Why was the door unlocked?" Haru asked, in a deep pissed voice. I could tell that he was on the vurge of going black, that was something that we really didn't need in this situation. Sure half a year ago I would have been all for violence, but for some reason lately I have learned that it didn't always solve problems, and some times it just caused more.

"Shit, I must have forgotten to lock it after we came back inside." Rin smacked her forehead. I rolled my eyes at how careless she could be. Tohru hadn't said a word in this whole conversation and I was starting to think that this had affected her more than it had affected Rin.

"Why don't you guys sleep in here and me and Haru take your room, that way if they come back it will be me and Haru they find and not you two." I expected them to smile and say 'o yes Kyo that is a great idea' but Haru and Rin both rolled their eyes and sighed loudly.

"so say that we do change rooms, what if they come while your asleep, realize that its not us and come in to this room instead?" Rin asked setting her hands on her hips. Shit I hadn't thought of that.

"Ok, how about you and Haru sleep in the girls room since if me and Tohru share a bed I might transform, and Tohru can sleep in Haru's bed?" I tried again to make a good plan. The two of them thought about it for a second and nodded in unison.

"Yes sounds good, that way no matter what room they sneak into there is a bad ass martial arts fighter in there," Rin observed. I turned towards Tohru who looked deep in thought. I felt bad for bringing her into this situation. She would probably be paranoid every night of this trip because of this. Which I didn't blame her having a stranger enter your room, is about the creepiest thing that could happen to a person. But what if Tohru wouldn't have woken up? What would that guy have done? Was he a harmless guy looking for women's panties or would he have kidnapped them? I didn't want to think about it, it just made me angrier.

"should we call the police?" Tohru whispered finally talking.

"What would that do? We didn't get a description of him, we don't have any proof, there is nothing they can do, why waste our time?" Haru frowned. "lets just try this and see if we have any other problems tonight. I doubt they will come back tonight but we need to take extra precautions if its possible that they will try again. Now are you sure that there was a guy?" he asked again. It seemed like he didn't completely believe that a man had been in their bedroom, I didn't really blame him. They could have imagined it or had a nightmare, anything seemed to make more sense then a random stranger walking into a random bedroom.

"Are you doubting me?" Rin growled glaring at him.

"No, I just don't want to get pissed and then find out it was only a nightmare or a figment of your imagination." He explained

"It wasn't, he was real." Tohru whispered, she still was in the same spot she was in, when they had first entered our room.

"As long as he doesn't come back, it doesn't matter. Lets go back to bed and we'll talk to the others in the morning about what we are going to do,"

"Wow haru, your being really calm about this, im surprised you arent out looking for the guy right now." Rin said amused.

"Well what can I do, he's probably long gone by now or hiding. Even if I did go after him it would be meaningless, there was no way to know if I had found the right guy or not." He explained I nodded my head in agreement, there was nothing we could do and I hated that. I hated not being able to hurt the bastard.

Haru and Rin left shortly afterwards, they both seemed a bit to happy with this arangment but it wasn't like I was complaining any. I mean as long as they are safe right? Ya I'll just keep telling myself that. Tohru moved silently over to Haru's bed and plopped down, she didn't say a word to me, just layed there and eventually fell asleep. So much for making conversation with her…

I rolled over so I was facing the glass wall, if any one came in I would hear it. I fell asleep shortly afterwards listening to Tohru's light, rhythmic breathing..

********************************

**Yay I'm so happy I got a lot more reviews on the last chapter, sorry it took so long to update I went to my friends sixteenth birthday and we went camping for a few days hope you guys will forgive me. **

**And don't give up on me I will finish this story but school starts on Tuesday and I know most people on here handle both quite well but I am a talker so I get a lot of homework because I don't do it in class, and I need to get good grades this year. I slacked off a lot last year and I really need good grades if im going to become a psychiatrist like I want to ha ha. I thought about being an author but I realized I like making fan fics a lot more than making a story, its so hard to write one that no one else has written before.**

**This has to be the longest author note I have ever written in my life ha ha sorry but im in a good mood and since I havent posted in a while I wanted to make a long author note as well and explain why I haven't been posting like I should have been. I will try to put up another chapter today since you had to wait so long but I make no promises but if not tomorrow then the day after. **

**Well like always read and review!!! Duh! Haha, I love to hear your thoughts, so far I havent got any flames yet thank god lol. Please keep it like that, lots of nice reviews and no flames, thank you and love you guys!!!**


	6. Decisions and Prizes

**Wow nobody kill me! Im sorry its taken me such a long time to update! I forgot about this story lol but it wont happen again I promise!**

**So chapter 6! Whoot whoot lol.**

**I don't own Fruits Basket just this plot**

* * *

The first thing I thought of when I woke up was the events of the previous night. There was a guy in the cabin, it wasn't a dream or a figment of my imagination, it actually had happened.

I pulled the blankets off me and got up, the curtains were open and kyo was standing in just pajama bottoms out on the balcony. I ran over to the door and opened it.

"Your gonna catch a cold!" I yelled, he jumped in surprise and turned around.

"I'm fine Tohru," he tried to assure me.

"There is snow and ice everywhere and you say your fine standing outside without a shirt on?" I asked completely worried.

"Would you like me to come back inside?" he asked.

"Yes, b-but you don't have to if you don't want to," I added, I didn't want it to seem like I was trying to boss him around. He followed me back inside and closed the door behind him.

"I think I know who came into your room last night." Kyo growled clenching his fists at his sides. "Those ass holes from the hot tubs. Rin told me they were trying to talk to you last night before you guys went to bed, that's a big coincidence. Why didn't you tell me they were giving you problems last night?" Kyo was getting mad, I could see it in his face. He was trying to restrain himself and not yell at me but he was getting close to his breaking point.

"I-I didn't think about it," I answered honestly.

"It's ok, lets go downstairs," Kyo said through clenched teeth. He walked past me and I smelt the familiar scent of his old cologne, I smiled and followed him downstairs. Every one was in the living room, Rin was telling them what happened last night everything from what the guys said from the ground and their drunkin state to switching sleeping arrangements.

"I'm telling you its not one of the guys from the hot tubs. The voice was different!" Rin argued.

"At least think about the possibility!" Yuki argued back.

"For once I agree with the rat," Kyo growled from beside me. Every one turned surprised at our sudden appearance. They made room in the circle for us to join the conversation.

"So in other once for once you actually have a brain," Yuki muttered.

"Shut up you damn rat!" Kyo yelled.

"Don't you guys think this is a bit more important then your stupid fighting?" Haru asked seriously. That shut both Yuki and Kyo up and they turned their attention back to Rin.

"I'm telling you I really don't think it was those guys, maybe me and Tohru did dream it, why don't we just drop it unless something else happens again, its not doing any good to just sit around and fight about it!" She yelled . "Let's enjoy our time here while we can, I doubt anything else is going to happen again."

"We arent just going to sit around like nothings happened," Haru frowned. "that would be idiotic, but I agree that we still need to have fun, we'll just be more on our guard and make sure our locks are LOCKED on the doors," he looked at Rin hard. She looked down obviously embarrassed for forgetting something small like that.

"So its decided, we're going to have fun, we're just going to be careful as well." Hatori stated. I was happy that no one objected. I would hate for everyone to stop having for because of me.

"Do you guys want to go to the game room today?" Haru asked. "Prepare to get dominated Kyo," he smirked knowing this would get Kyo out of his stupor.

"You wish, you damn punk kid!" Kyo yelled.

So it was settled, we went upstairs and got ready, Rin wearing a short black dress with thigh high boots and me with a blue skirt and a black shirt. We walked to the big building in the center of all the cabins. I followed the Sohma's upstairs to the second floor which was a giant arcade. It was like seven chuckie cheese's together! Even better all the games were free to the Sohma's because they own one of the cabins.

Kyo Rin and Haru went straight for the joined fast and the furious car racing games.

"You really think you can win? Ha that'll be the day!" Kyo said to Haru as they took their seats.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch," Haru smirked.

"Come on Miss Honda," Yuki led me over to a game where when u push the button it shoots out tickets.

"If you get enough tickets you get a prize," he explained. I used Yuki's card so that I didn't have to insert quarters and pushed the button over and over again. I actually had pretty good luck with it, I was surprised. The machine kept spitting out more and more tickets and I was getting excited.

"IN YOUR FACE!" I heard Rin's voice. I looked over at them and found her standing pointing in the boys' faces. "Neither of you dominate, haha I win!" Isuzu mocked them. She walked over to Yuki and I with a rare grin on her face.

"I just dominated!" she told us.

"We heard," Yuki chuckled.

"Holy shit Tohru that is so many tickets!" Rin gasped.

"Can I go to turn them in?" I asked quietly.

"Duh! Lets go!" Rin helped me carry the tickets over to the counter and I stared up at the prizes.

"I want…" my eyes caught on a zodiac set, stuffed animals for three hundred tickets. "I want that stuffed animal zodiac set!" I told the guy behind the counter. He grabbed the box and handed it to me taking my tickets and putting them into a ticket counter.

"You have fifty tickets left," he said nonchantly. I continued to look around when my gaze caught the right thing.

"I want the stuffed orange cat," I said pointing to it, it looked just like kyo when he was transformed. After getting my prizes we all met up at one of the tables.

I opened up the box and took out the rat the horse, and the cow and passed them to the people they should belong to.

"Thanks Tohru!" Haru grinned.

"Ya thanks a lot," Isuzu smiled.

"Thanks Miss Honda," Yuki said taking the rat from me.

"Here Kyo I got you one too," I said shyly handing him the cat. His eyes opened in surprise and took it slowely.

"Aren't you going to say thank you?" Yuki asked.

"I'm getting to it!" he snapped at him. "Thank you Tohru," he whispered.

"You guys are all welcome." I smiled._ I didn't care that I didn't win something for myself, to make everyone around me happy is a gift enough. _I thought as the waitress came over to get our orders.

I'm so thankful for being around this family. I am so thankful for all the friends I've made and all the smiles I've been able to put on their faces…

* * *

**A/N: another chapter has come and gone… I honestly don't think this is my best one but I still hope you guys like it and that u'll review. Thanks (:**


End file.
